peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Pig (1980 series)
Peppa Pig is a British children's television series broadcast in the UK on January 7, 1980 on Thames Television. It is the precursor to the current version of the show, which began in 2004. It was preceded by the 1974 version, and ran until September 14, 2000. It is rerunning on TV1. Like the 1974 version of Peppa Pig, the characters look more anthropomorphic. Background soon Production soon Character looks * Peppa Pig wears a purple dress with the Red letter P on it. * George wears a light blue shirt with a white octagon.with the red letter Gon it. * Mummy Pig wears a red dress. * Daddy Pig wears a dark green shirt. * Chloé Pig wears a yellow dress with the letter Pink C on it. * Richard Rabbit wears an indigo shirt with the Green letter R on it. * Polly Parrot has blue, green, and yellow feathers. * Suzy Sheep wears a blue dress with the Red letter S on it. * Pedro Pony wears a yellow shirt with the Green letter P on it. * Danny Dog wears a purple shirt with the Cyan letter D on it. * Rebecca Rabbit wears a dark red dress with the Pink letter R on it. * Candy Cat wears a green dress with grey flowers with the light green letter C on it. * Grandpa Pig wears a dark blue shirt with triangle and the Pink letter P on it. * Granny Pig wears a dark blue shirt with triangle and the Blue letter M on it. Episode list Season 1 (1980-1981) *Muddy Puddle Jumping (January 7, 1980) *George's Dinosaur is Lost (January, 11, 1980) *Great Friend (January 17, 1980) *Polly The Parrot (January 23, 1980) *Playing in Hide and Seek (January 28, 1980) *The Playgroup (February 2, 1980) *Flying a Kite (February 4, 1980) *Candy Cat (February 6, 1980) *Mummy Pig at Work (February 10, 1980) *Playing Piggy in the Middle (February 14, 1980) *Daddy Loses Self Glasses (February 17, 1980) *Gardening (February 20, 1980) * Hiccups (February 23, 1980) * Riding Bicycles (February 26, 1980) * Secrets (February 28, 1980) * The Picnic (March 3, 1980) * Musical Instruments (March 6, 1980) * Frogs, Worms and Butterflies (March 9, 1980) * Dressing Up (March 12, 1980) * Peppa's New Shoes (March 15, 1980) * The School Fete (March 18, 1980) * Mummy Pig's Birthday (March 21, 1980) * The Tooth Fairy (March 24, 1980) * The New Car (March 27, 1980) * The Treasure Hunt (March 30, 1980) * Not Very Well (April 3, 1980) * A Windy Castle (April 6, 1980) * Cousin Chloé's Visit (April 9, 1980) * Pancakes (April 12, 1980) * Babysitting (April 15, 1980) * A Ballet Lesson (April 18, 1980) * Thunderstorm (April 21, 1980) * The Lunch (April 24, 1980) * Camping (April 27, 1980) * A Sleepy Princess (April 30, 1980) * The Tree House (May 3, 1980) * The Fancy Dress Party (May 6, 1980) * Seeing in the Museum (May 9, 1980) * A Hot Day (May 10, 1980) * Chloé's Puppet Show (May 12, 1980) * Daddy Gets Fit Self (May 15, 1980) * Tidying Up (May 18, 1980) * The Playground (May 21, 1980) * Daddy Puts Up a Picture Self (May 24, 1980) * The Mister Skinnylegs (May 27, 1980) * Grandpa Pig's Boat (May 30, 1980) * Shopping (June 3, 1980) * My Birthday Party (June 6, 1980) * Daddy's Movie Camera (June 9, 1980) * School Play (June 12, 1980) * Playing at the Beach (June 15, 1980) Season 2 (1981-1982) *Bubbles (September 3, 1981) *Emily Elephant (September 6, 1981) Fanon season Season 7 (1986-1989) * TBA Season 8 (1990-1992) TBA Season 9 (1992-1997) TBA Season 10 (1997-1998) TBA Season 11 (1998-1999) TBA Season 12 (1999-2000) TBA Specials *A Vacation Day (June 18, 1979, first summer special) *Second Vacation Day (June 19, 1979, second summer special) *End of the Vacation (August 31, 1979, last summer special) *Snow (December 21, 1979, first special) VHS releases In 1989, British home video distributor, Children's Video, started to produce Peppa Pig VHS releases, which are listed below. Muddy Puddle Jumping * Muddy Puddle Jumping * Cousin Chloé's Visit * Driving * Playgroup * A Hot Day * Hiccups Shopping * Shopping * Peppa's Birthday Party * Pancakes * Mummy Pig at Work * Richard Rabbit, George's Friend * Camping The Olden Days * The Olden Days * Snowy Mountain * Stars * The Toy Cupboard * Sleepover * Daddy Pig's Birthday Peppa Goes to the Dentist * Peppa Goes to the Dentist * George Cries * Mailtime! * Holiday * The Noisy Night * Daddy Pig's Work Category:Fanon Category:Peppa Pig reboots Category:TV Shows